


The Power of Need (and Vice Versa)

by thisisallivegot



Series: D/s Universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, D/s, D/s AU, Dom/sub, Emotional Abuse, F/F, FrostIron - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Implied past dub con, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisallivegot/pseuds/thisisallivegot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a sub, but since the disastrous end to his relationship with Obie, he's refused to let anyone else in.<br/>And Loki? Loki is the ultimate dom, and Tony finally gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying any form of an AU. I want to make it clear that in this universe, everyone is either a dom or a sub.
> 
> Thanks to my beta constancebonacieux.

 Tony Stark was a submissive. Despite his brash words and devil-may-care attitude, he craved a firm hand and strict discipline. His first (and only) dominant had been Obadiah, and his betrayal had sent Tony into the kind of reckless, self-destructive tail-spin that anyone would be envious of. He told himself and those around him that he was fine, he didn’t need a dom, and they all smiled and pretended to believe him. There were those who tried to change his mind, of course, those who tried to claim him and own him, but he brushed them all off. No one could get inside his shields, and eventually, everyone stopped trying.

And then he met Loki.

 

 

The first time Tony saw him outside of a screen, he was smirking above a crowd of kneeling Germans. Objectively, he knew that this man was the enemy, the one he was here to capture; even so, it took all his willpower to keep him off his knees. Loki looked up at him, and those green eyes registered shock for only a moment before his lips curled in a slow, vicious smile. Tony’s breath caught in his chest and all his thoughts narrowed to one line - _he knows, he knows,_ _ **he knows**_.

Then he blinked, and Jarvis’ voice was in his ear. “Sir, should I begin charging the uni-beam?”

He mentally shook himself before answering. “No, Jarv, not yet.” Instead, he readied the guns at the suit’s shoulders. His next words were clearly directed toward Loki. “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

The God raised his hands in surrender, but the glint never left his eyes. Tony knew then, without a doubt, that he was in serious trouble.

 

 

Loki was captured, and the next time he and Tony met was aboard the helicarrier. Loki was flanked by armed guards, and Tony watched his procession from behind a thick pane of glass. Tony was working, absorbed in a digital screen, but as the God walked by, his attention was pulled to him without his conscious permission, and then all he could see were his eyes, which were green green green.

Loki was put in a cage, Tony discovered Fury’s dirty secrets, and then there was confusion and explosions and screaming, and suddenly Loki was gone. There were insults and accusations and chaos, and then Tony was mumbling half-formed excuses to Steve and flying toward Stark Tower as fast as his suit could take him.

As soon as he was at the Tower, he gave instructions to JARVIS to take the armor off him, and let the enemy see him do it. It was far too wrecked to do him very much good now, and if he were reading the situation correctly, he wouldn’t need it, and having it on would only impede his goal. He knew this should be a fight, but he didn't want to walk into it as though it was one. He felt naked walking into his own penthouse, vulnerable with his heartbeat thudding in his ears.

Loki smiled, sharp and predatory. “Stark.”

This time, Tony didn’t resist. He fell to his knees. Eyes downcast, he was able to watch the God’s slow approach by following the path of his booted feet. He bit back a whimper by counting his own breaths. When Loki was standing only a few feet away from his adversary, he stopped. He placed the point of his scepter beneath the man’s chin and pressed upward gently. Tony obliged, and lifted his head to meet the Aesir’s gaze.

“Is this how Midgardians typically greet their enemies?” He gave the other man no chance to answer. “I think not. But at least one of you knows your place…”

A spike of fear rushed through the engineer and he worried that he had miscalculated horribly. “Loki…” The God raised an eyebrow and Tony flushed before correcting himself. “Sir.”

He grinned. “That’s better. Mr. Stark, you are a fascinating man. I rather think I would like to get to know you better.” He ran a hand through the inventor’s hair before squatting down so that he was at level with Tony’s ear. “If you and your little friends can get rid of this army that seems to be following me…Well. Then…” He reached down to rub a palm across Tony’s erection. “Then, we’ll see what we can do about this.” With those final words, he casually tossed Iron Man out the window.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony tries to make good choices and Loki is having none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the updated tags - there are implications of past dub con in this chapter. Thanks, as always, to my darling beta constancebonacieux.

 Besides Thor, Tony was the first person to know that Loki was free and back on Earth. The god showed up in his penthouse at what Tony would insist was an unholy hour, but which the average person would call noon. Tony was still in bed, his body catching up on the rest he had missed during his three-day workshop binge.

“Sir,” JARVIS intoned, “you have a...visitor.”

“Tell 'em to go 'way,” Tony mumbled, face still buried in his sheets.

“Is that what you really want, Stark?”

Tony's eyes flew open at the sound of that velvet voice. He sat up slowly, eyes fixed on the tall figure leaning against the door frame.

“Should I alert the Avengers?” JARVIS continued.

“No, that...that won't be necessary.”

“Sir, are you-”

“Mute.”

Loki pushed himself off the wall and began stalking toward the bed. Tony didn't stand, instead scooting backward so that his spine rested against the headboard, comforter clutched firmly against his bare chest.

Loki halted his approach once he reached the edge of the bed. “Are you scared, Stark?”

 _Yes._ “No.”

He chuckled darkly. “Lying to the God of Lies. Tsk, tsk. But you know, a little bit of fear can be a good thing.” If Tony had any doubts about his meaning, the smirk that graced his features clarified. Tony took a deep breath to prepare for a response, but he didn't get a chance to speak before Loki continued his monologue. “When I was here last, the little hawk told me all about your merry band of misfits. He talked about his lovely spider and the green beast, and the frozen soldier.

“And then, he told me about you. Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. The man who flies around in a suit of armor and pretends to be a hero.” His lips curled up and he put one knee on the edge of the bed and began crawling toward his prey. “He said you were brash and outspoken, and that you think you're so much better than everyone else.”

He stopped a foot from the shorter man's face. “But do you know what he didn't tell me, _Tony_?” he hissed the last word in his ear, then took his hair in a fist and jerked. “He didn't tell me that you're so desperate for a dom that you can't _stand it._ ”

Tony whimpered, but leaned into the touch. “Loki...” he tried.

“None of that. I don't recall giving you permission to use my name.”

Tony dropped his eyes, an instinctive reaction to the chastisement. “I'm sorry, Sir,” he replied dutifully.

“There we are,” he cooed, loosening his grip on the other man's hair, but not letting go completely. “Such a good boy when you want to be.” Tony closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in that honeyed voice. “You want this, need it so badly, don't you?”

Tony remembered the lesson from last time about promptly answering questions, and replied with a mostly incoherent “Mhmm.”

Loki seemed to understand him well enough as he accepted the answer. He released his hold on Tony's hair in order to scratch gently at the short hairs on the back of his neck. “When's the last time you had a dom, Tony? When's the last time you had someone take you under?”

Tony groaned in pleasure at the contact. “Don't know. Years.”

“And why did you leave him?”

Tony grit his teeth at the unpleasant subject, but answered anyway. “He's dead.”

“Hm. No one to claim you, then. Why have you gone so long, little tin man, without something you so obviously need?”

Tony's breath stuttered out of him as Loki's lip found his ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe, but he forced himself to answer anyway. “They don't...they don't know how much I need it. I'm so good at hiding it.”

Loki scoffed. “I knew from the moment I saw you.”

“D-different with you.”

“Oh?” He punctuated the question with a particularly sharp bite.

Tony whimpered, but didn't try to pull away. “I had never felt it, the pull, so strongly before. Not even with Obie. When I saw you, I...” He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

Loki chuckled again, his breath hot against the shell of Tony's ear. “Oh, I understand. Even in that ridiculous suit of yours, you have no idea just how much I wanted to see you on your knees.”

Tony didn't even think before responding. “You have no idea how much I wanted to be there.”

Loki's smile was sharp as he pulled away, standing from the bed. “Let's see it, then.”

Tony blinked slowly at him. His mind was quickly clouding over in the way a sub's always did when under the ministrations of a skilled dom, which Loki certainly was. He knew rationally that this was a capital letters Bad Idea, but he was rapidly losing any desire to fight it. Still, he made one last attempt at a protest.

“L-Sir, I...” He closed his eyes tightly against the assault of sensations that came from looking at the Aesir. “I really should call the rest of the Avengers.” They both knew the threat was hollow.

Loki softened his tone. “Why are you fighting me? Why deny yourself? Look at me.”

Tony bit the inside of his lip and opened his eyes.

“There we are. Such a good boy, Tony.”

He visibly relaxed at the use of his name, and Loki used the observation to his advantage.

“Anthony. That's who you are here. Not Iron Man, not an Avenger, not a hero. Just Tony.” He paused to let those words take effect. “Let me take care of you.”

Tony's voice was barely more than a whisper. “Yes, sir.”

Loki's smile was softer now. “Come here.” He pointed to the spot at his feet.

Without making a conscious decision to move, Tony found himself kneeling on the floor.

Loki ran a hand through his hair again. “There, now. Isn't that better?”

Tony let himself lean into the touch. “Yes, sir.”

“Tell me about it. How does it feel?”

“Good. Right.”

Loki hummed approvingly. “This is where you belong, Anthony. Right here, on your knees.” He took the other man's silence as agreement. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, sir. Please.”

“Hands behind your back.”

Tony obeyed, the fingers of his left hand automatically clasping his right wrist. He settled, letting himself relax in the familiar position. Loki gestured, causing fine, black cloth to wrap itself around his wrists. Tony pulled against the restraint reflexively to test its effectiveness; there was a slight give, but far from enough room to free himself, even if he truly struggled. He found that discovery far more comforting than he should.

“Good?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tony, look at me, just for a moment.”

He looked up, his eyes already unfocused. He had no will left to fight. It had been far too long since he had had this, and Loki was right – he _did_ need it. Most subs needed it at least once a week, if not more, and it had been _years_ for him. He didn't know of any other subs who had managed for so long. He knew that most of his friends and colleagues assumed he went to a professional to take care of his needs, but they were wrong. Ever since Obadiah, he hadn't trusted anyone to take him down, no matter how desperate he was.

Loki caught his gaze. “What's your safe word?”

“Don't need one.”

He frowned. “I am a god and a dom, but I will not accept that answer. What was your safe word with your previous dom?”

Tony's eyes flitted briefly back to the ground at the mention of Obie, but he gave no other outward indication of his discomfort. “I didn't have one.”

Loki raised any eyebrow at that and filed it away to be dealt with later. “You'll have one with me. Do you have preference?”

“No, sir.”

“Alright. How about 'sailboat'? Can you remember that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Say it.”

“Sailboat.”

“Good. You use that if you truly want something to stop, and it will.” He stopped, then remembered what Tony had said about his last dom, and decided to make himself clear. “You will _never_ be punished for using a safe word. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. You may look back down now if that's more comfortable for you.”

Tony immediately dropped his gaze. “Thank you, sir.”

Loki considered the kneeling man for a long moment. “You really do look so perfect like that.”

Tony leaned forward slightly so that his head rested on the god's thigh, and gave himself up completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave your comments, positive or negative!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Pure sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever, and I'm sorry! See the tags for updated kinks. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta constancebonacieux

 Loki allowed him to float for a while before he proceeded. Then, he trailed a long finger down Tony’s cheek and over his lips, lovingly caressing the skin presented to him. Tony's body reacted before his mind could and he parted his lips, inviting the god to press the digit inside. He obliged, and Tony wrapped his lips around it, sucking languidly. Loki groaned, but pulled away, leaving Tony to whimper at the loss of contact.

“Ahh. Easy now, little one. You might just entice me to take advantage of you.”

“Then do it. Take me.”

“Tony,” he chastised. “It's been so long since you've had this. You aren't thinking clearly. I will not do something that you will regret in the morning.”

Tony laughed. “I won't regret it. There's a reason they call me a genius, you know. I didn't sound the alarm when you came in here. I knew what you wanted. I could _feel_ it. I knew what you wanted, and I wanted it, too. So if you won't trust my judgment now, trust my judgment then. Please, sir.”

Loki reacted. He grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair and pulled his head forward roughly. Tony mouthed against his erection through the leather that he still wore.

“Take them off.” He released his hold on the other man's hair.

Tony stopped, looking up at him helplessly. He pulled against the tie on his wrists – not enough to be misconstrued as a struggle, but drawing attention to the issue.

He smirked. “Use your teeth.”

Tony whined, but obeyed the directive. He used his mouth to undo the straps of his trousers, the taste of leather exploding across his tongue. He pulled back, unsure of how he was supposed to proceed.

Loki took pity on the man and with a click of his fingers, his garments disappeared.

As he stared at the pale skin now bared to him, Tony idly wondered if he were actually salivating. “May I?”

He nodded. “Go on.”

As soon as the permission was given, Tony leaned forward eagerly, pressing reverent, open-mouthed kisses to the god's length. He wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently as he lapped at the precome pooling at the slit. Loki's hand rested on the back of his head, not pushing, but encouraging the motion. Tony took more of him in his mouth, relaxing the muscles of his throat to take him as deeply as possible. Loki tightened his grip in response to the sensation and Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth.

“Mm. Such a good boy, Tony.”

He pulled back, taking a quick breath through his nose because pushing himself back down. Loki began to push his head down and Tony relaxed, letting himself be used as Loki pleased. The Aesir thrust deeply into his mouth a few times before jerking his head away.

Tony stared at him wordlessly, precome hanging from his swollen lips. His eyes were unfocused and his mind was nearly blank.

Loki growled. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Tony let out a low keen. “Yes. Yes, please. Please, sir.”

He grinned, flashing his teeth. With another snap of his fingers, Tony's clothes vanished as well, leaving them both standing naked. Loki leaned down and picked up the smaller man easily, cradling him bridal style against his chest.

Tony yelped in protest. “Wha-”

“Hush.”

He immediately fell silent.

Loki answered the unfinished question by depositing him on the bed. Tony lay on his back, bound arms trapped behind him, legs splayed open. Loki stared down at him dispassionately, eyes roving appreciatively over the body offered to him. He trailed his hands lightly over Tony's skin – down his throat, his chest, his hips, his thighs. As his hands busied themselves with mapping each inch of flesh, his lips went to Tony's throat. He kissed across his jaw gently before moving farther down. Tony relaxed, tilting his head back and exposing his throat in a show of submission. Loki accepted the offer, biting down on the sensitive skin there. Tony let out a choked whimper and he smirked against the throbbing skin.

He let his tongue follow the same path as his fingers had before, licking down the man's chest. He flicked his tongue across a pert nipple and Tony arched up against him. With a dark laugh, the god continued downward, dipping his tongue briefly into his belly button before tracing the lines of his hip bones. His fingers wrapped around Tony's cock, stroking easily, and he lapped at the hollow above his hip, occasionally sucking at the skin there. Tony keened again, thrusting up into the touch. Loki let his other hand trail down and past his sack, toying lightly with his entrance.

“How long has it been since you've had something in you?”

Tony panted, answering only in unintelligible muttered sounds.

Loki's tone turned hard. “I believe I asked you a _question_.” He punctuated the last word with a sharp bite.

“Ah! I...ah...it's been...too long.” He struggled to focus long enough to give a coherent answer. “I haven't had a man inside me since...since Obie. Years.”

“But you've had other things?”

He blushed, turning his face to the side to avoid his lover's gaze. “Fingers.”

“Your own?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Others?”

“No. No, not since him.”

“Hmm.” He pressed a finger lightly against his entrance, not entering him, just testing. Tony whined again, his breath coming out in pants. “Remember your safe word?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Good. Use it if you need to, at any time. This is the last time I'll ask. Do you understand me?”

He moaned deep in his throat. “Yes, sir. Oh god, yes.”

He gestured, causing his fingers to be covered with lube. He pressed the digit slowly inside, careful to watch Tony's face for any sign of discomfort. He thrust the finger in and out a few times before adding another. Tony opened for him easily and he scissored his fingers inside him, stretching him before adding another. Tony didn't complain, instead attempting to push himself further down on the fingers inside him.

“Stop.”

He immediately obeyed the barked command, ceasing his movements.

“Good boy.”

He pulled his fingers out slowly, wiping the excess lube on his partner's still hard cock, pumping it a few times before pulling away. Tony writhed, tossing his head to the side so that his cheek was pressed against the sheets. Loki grabbed his jaw with his thumb and forefinger, pulling him around to face him again. He could feel the bone clearly under his hand and knew that his grip would leave bruises tomorrow. Tony didn't complain.

Without another word, he rose to his knees long enough to flip the inventor so that he lay facing the bed. He put him on his knees, with his legs spread. With his hands still trapped behind his back, he had no way to support his upper body, so his face was pressed into the bed. Loki took a moment to admire the view of the man pliant and spread out before him.

Then, he lubed up his cock and pressed inside slowly. Tony gasped loudly and fisted his hands behind his back. He wanted to push back and impale himself, but even if he had permission to do so, he had no leverage from this position. He was helpless to do anything other than lie there and take whatever Loki saw fit to give him.

Loki gripped his hips to steady himself as he pressed all the way inside. He had been with countless people over his long life, but to be with someone who reacted to him this strongly was a novel experience that he hoped to repeat often. Once he had given Tony time to adjust, he pulled out and pushed back in. After only a few moments he found a rhythm and thrust into him hard, again and again, so that each time his body was shoved forward.

“You're all mine. All of this. Mine.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Say it.”

“Yours. I'm yours, sir. I belong to you.”

He moved faster, wrapping one hand around Tony's member and stroking in time with his thrusts. He put the other hand on the back of his head and pressed downward so that Tony's face was pressed into the sheets. He was unable to move, to struggle, to resist.

“That's right. That's a good boy. Take it for me.”

Tony's moans were muffled by the sheets until Loki changed his angle so that he hit Tony's prostate. His scream of pleasure echoed throughout the room and his cock throbbed in his partner's hand.

“Good boy, Tony. So close now.” He thrust a few more times, his rhythm beginning to become more erratic. “Now. Come for me.”

Tony did, finding his release in a bright swarm of sensation. Loki quickly followed, emptying himself into his partner. He pulled out slowly, sitting up so as not to put too much weight on the submissive. He brought his hands up to gentle caress his back as he released the tie that held his hands captive behind him. He rolled Tony over to find tears streaked down his cheeks. He pulled him in to rest against his chest.

“Alright. It's alright. I know that was intense. It had been so long, I know. You're alright. You were so good. So good for me, Tony. I'm so proud of you. You did so well.” He murmured comforting words into his hair until he stopped shaking, then pulled back to look at him. “There we are. Are you alright?”

Tony sniffled. “Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

“It's fine. Do not apologize to me for your emotions or reactions to these things. I will never fault you for that.”

He nodded, smiling softly. “Sir, I- I don't know what to say now. That was- that was wonderful. Thank you. I. Thank you. But I don't- I don't know what I'm supposed to do.”

He stroked a comforting hand through his hair. “Right now, you're supposed to go to sleep.”

He opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. Instead, he lay back own, curling up on his side. Loki lay down behind him and held him safely in his arms until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little about the past and a little more about the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta constancebonacieux.

_Pepper walked briskly into Tony's Malibu home, the staccato clicking of her heels echoing loudly across the tiled floor. She shuffled through the pile of papers in her hands, re-organizing them according to their urgency as she walked._

_“Jarvis, where's Tony?”_

_“He is in the sitting room, Ms. Potts.”_

_She nodded her head in acknowledgment and finished organizing the papers as she pushed open the door to the sitting room. “Tony, I need—_ _”_

_She looked up and stopped mid-step as she registered the scene before her. Tony lay curled into a loose ball on the carpet while Obadiah was sprawled across a large chair, a cigar held lightly in his hand._

_“Oh! I'm sorry Obie, Tony.” She let her gaze fall away politely. “Jarvis! Why didn't you tell me?”_

_“It's alright, Virginia,” Obadiah drawled. “Jarvis didn't know; his access to the room has been temporarily suspended.”_

_“Oh.” She met Obadiah's eyes. “Still, I apologize for intruding. I can come back later?”_

_“No, no. You had an appointment with Tony, right?”_

_She nodded in confirmation._

_“How irresponsible of him not to remind me.” He frowned at the man on the floor. “Tony, up.”_

_Tony snapped to attention at the command. “Yes, sir.” He stood quickly, forcing his legs not to shake._

_Obadiah stood and squeezed his shoulder. “You've kept Ms. Potts waiting long enough. Remember what we talked about. Jarvis, restore access, code Alpha three two seven Omega four.” With that final comment, he left the room._

_Tony grinned widely. “Hey, Pep. Sorry about that. I guess the time slipped my mind. You know how I get.”_

_“It's fine.” She sat down at a table off to the side and gestured for Tony to do the same. She slid the forms across the table to him. “Sign.”_

_He went through a few pages without complaint before Pepper broke the silence._

_“Are you okay?”_

_He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?”_

_“Did you get in trouble?” She knew that it was taboo to ask a sub about discipline, but she truly did worry about him sometimes._

_He grinned cheekily. “Yeah. I did something I wasn't supposed to. I have a bad habit of that.”_

_She rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. Finish signing these, please. I have another appointment at four.”_

_“You work too much, Pep. You should take a vacation.” Despite his half-hearted chastisement, he finished up the stack of papers and handed them back to her._

_“Thanks, Tony.”_

_“No problem. I'll walk you out. I'm going that way.”_

_She slid the forms into her briefcase and left the room, Tony following behind her. She stopped at the front door and turned back to him. “Be good, Tony.” She kissed him on the forehead._

_“I don't have to be good – I'm good at it.”_

_She huffed out a laugh. “Always so modest. See you later.”_

_As soon as she shut the door behind her, Tony sagged against it and exhaled heavily._

_Obadiah walked up behind him and cleared his throat._

_Tony spun around and knelt in one fluid movement. “Sir.”_

_“How did your meeting with Virginia go?”_

_“It went fine. I signed everything that she needed me to.”_

_“Did she ask about anything?”_

_He tensed his hands behind his back as he thought about the answer. No matter how much he might want to, he knew better than to lie. “Yes, sir.”_

_“What did you tell her?”_

_He bit the inside of his lower lip. “I told her that everything was fine and that I was punished because I misbehaved.”_

_“Did she believe you? We wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea.”_

_“I think so, sir.”_

_“You think so? You're not sure?” He shook his head. “You just don't listen, do you? And after I tried so hard to teach you your lesson. It's like you don't want to please me at all.”_

_He bit back a whimper._

_“Come.” He began to walk away, Tony crawling behind him. When they reached the couch in the large sitting room, Obadiah sat and patted the cushion next to him. Tony obediently climbed up, lying down with his head in Obadiah's lap._

_“You know I don't like having to hurt you, Tony. I wish you didn't make me. You understand, don't you? I'm trying to help you.”_

_“I understand. Thank you, sir. I'm sorry, sir.” His voice was just short of hysterical, obviously desperate to please._

_He ran his fingers through Tony's hair. “It's alright. It's all alright now. I forgive you. You're my good boy.”_

_Tony sighed happily and let himself fall asleep._

 

 

He woke to a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He tensed within the hold, unused to the contact.

“'S okay,” Loki mumbled sleepily. “I've got you.”

He tried unsuccessfully to make his muscles relax. “Um.”

Loki opened his eyes to slits. He had hoped that the inevitable panic would wait until later in the day, but it seemed that the universe was not that kind. He squeezed the body beside him comfortingly. “Anthony.”

“Sir.” His voice shook.

“You may call me by my name for now. I believe your people refer to me as Loki.”

“Is that the name you prefer?” Obvious curiosity colored his tone.

He shrugged lightly. “It is as good as any.”

“Loki,” he whispered experimentally, testing how the name felt on his tongue. It was different now, talking about a lover instead of an enemy. He liked it. “Loki,” he repeated louder.

“It's okay. You don't have to be afraid.”

“I'm sorry. I just. It's been so long, and—”

“Hush, little one. I understand. Calm down, Tony.” He ran a soothing hand over his forehead.

Tony took a deep breath. “I need a shower. If...that's okay.”

“I will not force you to stay. You're welcome to a shower if you would like one.”

“Yeah, okay.” He slipped out of Loki's grip, Loki allowing him the space to do so, and made his way toward the master bathroom. He got halfway there before Loki spoke up.

“Anthony.”

He froze mid-step at the sound of his name. “Yes, sir?”

Loki propped himself up on one elbow to consider the other man. He chose to ignore his sudden tension at being called out, knowing that it was not the time to press the issue.

“Would you like me to be here when you get done, or should I assume you'll be calling the Avengers as soon as you're out of the room?”

Tony's heart raced in his chest at the query. It made him realize that, despite what logic should have dictated, he _hadn't_ planned on calling them. He hesitated with the word 'stay' stuck in his throat.

Jarvis' voice filled the room. “Sir, you have a meeting with SHIELD in two hours. Fury has noted that it is mandatory that you attend, and has added some...colorful threats if you choose to do otherwise.”

Tony exhaled. “Thanks, Jarv.”

“Well, I suppose that answers that. I'll take my leave for now. But Anthony?”

Tony spun to regard him.

Loki, now sitting up on the far side of the bed, reached into his discarded clothing and pulled out a small, round mirror. Holding it careful between both hands, he chanted over it in a language Tony couldn't identify. He fell silent, then re-adjusted his grip so that he held the mirror with only his left hand. With his right, he dug his fingernails into his palm just sharply enough to break the skin. He held the wound up over the mirror and let a single drop of blood fall onto it. Instead of spreading across the glass like one would expect, the surface of the glass rippled, as though it were liquid, and pulled the blood into it. The surface of the glass calmed and there was no sign that it had been disturbed. Loki laid the mirror on the bedside table.

“When you want to speak to me, all you need to do is look into this mirror and say my name. Do you understand?”

“Um, no. How the hell did you do that? Better yet, _what_ did you do?”

He smirked. “That is unimportant. Do you understand what you need to do to contact me?”

Tony frowned at the dismissal of his question but nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Do enjoy your shower.” With that, he vanished into the air, leaving only the mirror as evidence that he had ever been there.

Tony blinked several times at the space where he had sat moments earlier, then shook his head. He headed to the shower. “Jarvis, turn the water as hot as it will go.”

“Yes, sir.”

He stepped inside the steamy shower and let the water run down over his skin. He considered his options for what to do now. “Jarvis, I need you to call Pepper.”

“Yes, sir.”

The sound of ringing immediately came through the speaker.

“Tony? If you're about to tell me that you can't make the SHIELD meeting then I don't want to hear it. This is important, and you've known about it for a month.”

He let out a broken laugh. “No, that's not it.” He took a deep breath. “Pep...I need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the tardiness. Real life has a nasty habit of getting in the way. As always, PLEASE comment. It lets me know what you like and don't, and inspires me to write more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of flirting and Tony admits to some things.

 He made it to the meeting only fifteen minutes late. Fury turned to give him a one-eyed stare but refused to let his entrance interrupt his sentence.

“—all the damage from the Loki fiasco, the public doesn't have a very positive opinion of you fuckers right now. Stark, it's nice to see that you finally decided to join us.”

Tony plopped down into the nearest available seat, between Steve and Clint. “You know how it is, Fury, with a business to run and all. My time is precious.” He flashed him a toothy grin.

Fury growled. “ _Pepper_ runs your company.”

He clutched a hand dramatically to his chest. “Do you really think so little of me, Nick-y? I'm hurt!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, Stark,” Fury drawled sarcastically, “You're such a responsible adult. We all know how hard you work. Now can we please continue with my god damn meeting?”

“Ooh, I'll bet he was working hard last night to get that hickey on his neck,” Clint crowed.

Tony threw an arm over his shoulder. “Aww, Barton, are you jealous? You know my bed is open to you anytime.” He ruffled his hair.

Coulson gave a half-smile from Clint's other side. “Careful, Stark. I might think you're trying to steal him from me.”

“Oh, baby, you can come too!”

“If you ladies are done with your flirting? I'm about sick of being ignored.” Fury glared at them.

“That's not a hickey,” Natasha commented from across the table, “it's a bite mark.”

Fury slammed his hands on the table in front of him in exasperation “I don't know why I ever get you fuckers in the same room together.”

“And what's wrong with that?” Tony leered at her. “I'm allowed to get a little kinky in bed.”

Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose. “Tony, you don't _do_ kinky.”

“You know,” Tony deflected, “I'm used to the media hounding me about my sex life, but I didn't know you guys were so interested. I'm totally down for an orgy if that's where this is headed.”

“He's right, guys.”

“About the orgy? Cap, I'm flattered.”

Steve continued, speaking over Tony. “It's not our business.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Fury interjected before they could continue. “Now, our main priority is still Loki. Ever since he teleported away after the Hulk had his fun, we haven't heard a peep from him. After his arrival party, I am pretty damn curious what he's up to.”

“Maybe he's gone back to Asgard,” Steve suggested.

“If he did, Thor will take care of it. He's gone back there now to look for him. But I don't think that's the case. He doesn't seem like the type to give up so easily.”

“Maybe he found something else to entertain him.”

Everyone turned to stare at Tony.

Natasha responded first. “From what I've seen so far, his idea of entertainment involves property damage and a body count.”

“I've got agents monitoring the situation,” Fury told them. “I need you guys to be ready to go the moment we get a sighting. Stark, that means don't get black out drunk.”

 _I need a stiff drunk just to think about the guy_ , he wanted to say. He settled for a pirate joke. “Aye aye, captain.”

Clint sniggered. Fury could feel a migraine forming.

“Like I said earlier, just before our resident smart-ass showed up, the public is fickle, and right now they don't like you very much. So let the media get some photos of you guys rescuing puppies from burning buildings or whatever it is you do when I'm not on your asses. Any questions?”

A chorus of no's echoed through the room.

“Good. Clint, Natasha, I believe you have a meeting with Coulson?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Steve, Bruce, as of now, you two are officially on SHIELD payroll. Agent Hill will help you with the paperwork. Tony? Get the hell off my base.”

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Pepper was waiting for him when he got back to the tower. She stood promptly when he arrived. “Tony, what's wrong? Are you dying again? Because last time you were dying, you didn't tell me and I'm having a hard time figuring out what could be worse than that. Jarvis wouldn't tell me anything.” She stared up at the ceiling accusingly.

He walked past her to the bar. “I need a drink.”

“Tony! This is serious!”

“Yeah, and I _seriously_ need a drink.”

He poured a drink and sat down on the nearest couch. Pepper forced herself to take a few deep breaths and took a seat nearby, facing him at a slight angle.

He took a sip of his drink to steel himself before he began. “Pep, I love you, you know that. You've stood by my side through so many things. And well...you know my secret. The one that no one else can quite believe.”

She raised one eyebrow. “Tony, everyone knows you're Iron Man.”

His laugh was hollow and he took a long drink from his glass. “I mean that I haven't...you know...since—” He had to bite off the word 'sir'. “—Obie.”

She grew silent, waiting for him to continue.

“And you know, you _know_ how hard it is.”

Her tone was gentle. “I can't imagine. Miss Natasha takes me down almost nightly, unless she's away on a mission.”

“You're lucky. She's good to you.”

“Yeah.” She smiled warmly. “She is.”

“Well, you'll just have to trust me. It's hell.”

She nodded.

“Pep, I may have done something bad. Really bad. Well, in my head,” he tapped the side of his head with his pointer finger, “I know that it's bad, but it doesn't _feel_ that way.”

“Tony, is this about that bite mark on your neck?”

He brought his hand up to the mark reflexively. “Christ, is it that obvious?”

She shook her head. “Not to me. Miss Natasha called me after the meeting ended. She was worried; she wanted me to talk to you.”

“What'd you tell her?” The last thing he needed was for SHIELD agents to be all over this. He trusted Pepper, of course, but if Natasha knew something was wrong...

“I told her I'd talk to you, which was the truth. But she respects my right to privacy and she won't ask about this conversation.”

He nodded cautiously. He would rather the Widow didn't know that this talk was occurring at all, but if Pepper said it wouldn't be problem, then he believed her. “Okay, yeah, it's about the bite mark. Kind of. I didn't even know the stupid thing was there until I got to the meeting and bird-brains called me out.”

“Okay. So you slept with someone, and she—”

“He.”

“—He got a bit rough. I'm not seeing the problem.”

“It wasn't...just sex.” He downed the rest of his drink and put his head in his hands.

“You let him take you under.” It was more of a statement than a question, but she waited for confirmation anyway.

“He was very convincing.”

“Okay. So, you let someone take you down for the first time since Obie, and now you're feeling guilty.”

“No. Well, yes, I am, but that's not the problem.”

“Tony...” She moved to sit beside him on the couch, taking his hands in hers so that he was forced to lift his head and look her in the eyes. “It's okay that you did this. Hell, I have no idea how you held out for as long as you did. Obie...well, no matter what Obie was, and I don't think that's what you really want to talk about right now, he's gone. He's been gone for a long time now, and you're allowed to move on. You're allowed to find someone.”

He laughed bitterly. “You're missing the problem. It's not what I did. Yeah, I do feel a little guilty but it's not that big of a deal. It felt damn good, and these things happen, you know? It was inevitable. The problem is who I did it with.”

“Did you sleep with the head of some rival company again? Is that why you called me here? To deal with the PR fallout you know is about to happen? Because that's going to be a hassle but we can deal with it. We did last time. Just please tell me it wasn't Hammer.”

“It wasn't Hammer. Or any competitor.”

“A co-worker, then. Not Clint, if he mocked you for the hickey, and Coulson isn't the type to cheat. Steve?”

“It wasn't a co-worker, and you might as well give up on guessing. Even you'll never think to guess on how badly I fucked up this time.” He stared at his lap.

She was silent for a long few moments, processing what he had told her. “Tony, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. I'm not seeing what's so bad here. I need you to tell me who it was.”

He looked up again and met her gaze. “It was Loki. Pep, I slept with Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed me.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: It was brought to my attention in the comments that there was some confusion about the mechanics of the universe and how people reacted to the bite mark, so here's the explanation for anyone who is confused. Everyone is either a dom or a sub. The reason that Tony doesn't "do kinky" is because of Obie. Everyone knows he doesn't do it with his random bed partners, which is what Bruce meant, but most people kind of assume he goes to a professional because it's nearly impossible for a sub to go so long without it. They assume as much, but it's taboo to talk about it. Pepper is the only one who knows the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony has some explaining to do to Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Russian in here during Natasha's part. The translation, according to google, is "little one". I don't speak even a word of Russian, so if I'm mistaken on that point, please feel free to correct me.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta conastancebonacieux.

 “It's Loki, Pep. I slept with Loki.”

She took a deep breath through her nose. “Okay. Please tell me there's someone else by that name because it sounds an awful lot like you're talking about the guy who tried to take over the world a couple weeks ago.”

He let the silence be her answer. What could he have said?

“Alright, Tony. I think you'd better start from the beginning.”

He managed a tight smirk. “Well, a long time ago, there was a man named Howard and a woman named Maria. And when a man and a woman love each other very much...”

She rolled her eyes. “Not _that_ far back.”

He huffed out a half-hearted laugh. “Have you ever met someone... a dominant, I mean, whose presence is just... _intoxicating_?”

“I don't understand.”

“That's how he is. It's like gravity. There's this nearly irresistible compulsion to...to submit.”

She considered that. “Half of SHIELD came in contact with him and, as far as I know, none of them ended up in his bed.”

“Technically, it was my bed. I don't actually know where he sleeps but it can't be more comfortable than my bedroom.”

“That is really not the issue here.”

He swallowed the urge to press the point and divert the conversation. He had started this conversation with her for a reason and it would be pointless to try to skirt around it now. “No, it's more of a personal connection. It's just me. I think...when he saw me, he felt it too.”

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Why do you think that?”

“Evidence. I might be a bit, ah...under his influence, but I'm still a scientist.”

“What evidence?” He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him before he could. “Wait, no. Just. Give me a minute to catch up to you. To this.”

“Yeah, okay.” He downed the rest of his drink. “I need another one of these. There is way too much blood in my alcohol stream right now.”

“You know what? Make me one, too. And Jarvis? Can you please place a call to Miss Natasha for me?”

Tony tensed up. “Pep...”

“Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her. Go. Drinks.” She gestured toward the bar.

He nodded briskly and went to make the drinks. “Go ahead, J.”

“Of course, Miss Potts,” Jarvis said from the ceiling.

There were a few beats of silence before Natasha's voice came through the speakers. “Stark?”

“Not quite,” Pepper answered.

Natasha's voice immediately warmed. “Hey, Pepper.”

“Hello, Miss.” Her eyes crinkled with her smile. “I'm with Tony.”

Natasha took the time to absorb all the implications of that sentence before replying. “Do you need me to cancel your appointments for the evening?”

“If you would, please.”

“Sure. Will you be coming home tonight?”

She shot a quick glance over at Tony. “I'll let you know.”

“Alright, малютка. Do what you need to.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

“You're welcome.”

There was a barely audible click as JARVIS disconnected the call. Tony handed Pepper a drink and took his seat before sipping at his own.

“Alright, Tony. Stop trying to justify this to me for a minute and just tell me what happened. Give me facts.”

“Facts. I can do that. You were there when Agent- Phil came into the tower. You remember that?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“You left, and I looked over the files.”

“Okay.”

“Fury called me and told me that he -Loki- was in Stuttgart and he was...well, generally being a pain in the ass. So I suited up and flew over there. When I got there, there was this kneeling crowd of Germans and Loki was fighting with Captain America.”

“Okay. I'm with you so far.”

“Then I got up close, and I...really saw him.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It was like electricity in my veins. I had never felt that with Obie. It felt like I _needed_ to be on my knees. Like that was exactly what I was born for. He looked at me and he saw through to my core. He _knew_. And he...he smirked at me. Evidence, exhibit A.”

“Hmm. That sounds like a bit of a stretch. It's circumstantial at best.”

“I would agree with you if that were my only evidence.”

“I'm listening.”

“We captured him and brought him on the helicarrier, because Fury apparently thought _that_ would hold him. He escaped and everything went crazy. No one knew where he was or where he was going.” He paused.

Pepper sighed in the way she often did when dealing with Tony. “Why do I get the impression that you're about to do something stupid in this story?”

“Me? Do something stupid?”

She stared at him wordlessly.

“Okay, I'll admit that it was a bit impulsive.”

“Go on.”

“I just kind of...followed my instincts. I figured he was waiting for me.”

“So modest.”

“Ah, but I was right. Which, by the way, makes this exhibit B.”

“Okay, so he was waiting for you. Wouldn't it have made more sense to stay where you were so that he could find you easier?”

“No. He needed to get away from SHIELD. Besides, he wanted to see me alone. So, I went to him.”

“Wait. How did you know where he would be?”

“If anyone were trying to find me, where would they go? There's a huge building in the middle of New York with my name on it.”

She nodded. “Point taken.”

“So I came here and....” His gaze skittered to the side. “I stood there in front of him, no armor, and he stared at me. It wasn't like it was in Germany. It was so much more intense, because his entire focus was on _me_. And, uh...continuing with that instinct thing, I ended up on my knees.”

Pepper sucked in a breath and reminded herself to be patient. “How did he react?”

“Like any dom would, I suppose. He was pleased. We talked for a minute. He expressed an interest.”

“Exhibit C,” she guessed.

Tony grinned. “Yep.”

“Okay, go on.”

“And then he threw me out a window.”

She blinked twice, quickly. “I'm sorry, could you repeat that?”

He obliged.

“Tony,” she objected, only slightly hysterically, “I can honestly say that no one has ever flirted with me by throwing me out of _anything_.”

“Maybe it's different in Asgard,” he defended.

She was clearly unimpressed.

“Loki is smart. He knew I had the bracelets on. He knew I would survive.”

“Possibly.”

“Well, I did survive, regardless of his intentions.”

“Sure.”

“My suit deployed. The big battle happened and he escaped.”

“I've read the report.”

He feigned shock. “That was classified! How did you get your hands on it?”

“Jarvis gave it to me.”

“Pepper, you should be ashamed of yourself!” He grinned at her to soften the jab.

She shrugged, smiling back. “I've spent several years working with you. 'Classified' means nothing to me anymore.”

“You want to hear the rest of the story? I'm about to get to my biggest piece of evidence. The grand finale.”

“Might as well. Let's hear it.”

“He showed up in my room last night.”

“And you didn't call the rest of the Avengers.” Her tone clearly made the question into a statement.

He folded his arms behind his head casually. “I was already hooked. Curiosity is my weakness.”

“I'm with you so far. But really, Tony, you didn't have the self-control to stop before the two of you ended up naked?”

“Like I said, he was very convincing.”

“I don't really want to ask, do I?”

“Probably not.”

She nodded at him to continue.

“So, we, uh...did some stuff that you're too young to hear about and then, uh...well, he was still here in the morning.”

“At which point you still didn't call anyone.”

“Actually, I did. I called you.”

“And neglected to mention that SHIELD's most-wanted was currently sharing your bed.”

“To be fair, I didn't say he _wasn't_ in my bed.”

“Okay, fine. Wait. Is he still here?”

“No. He left before I went to the meeting.”

“Is he coming back?”

“I...don't know.”

“Do you have a way to contact him? A cell number? Something?”

He thought about the mirror Loki had given him and the instructions on how to use it. The responsible thing would be to tell Pepper about it. Hell, the responsible thing would be to tell SHIELD about it and they could deal with it professionally, whatever that meant. Tony had never been responsible.

“No. I guess he'll come back around if he feels like it.”

She rubbed a tired hand over her face. “Okay. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you're my best friend. Who else would I tell?”

“SHIELD, maybe?”

His answer was immediate. “No.”

She sighed again. “Okay. I think this is _really_ stupid, but it's your choice, and if you're not going to report it, neither am I.”

“Thanks, Pep. Really.”

“You're welcome, Tony.”

 

 

 

Unnoticed by the two of them, Loki faded back into the shadows he had been watching from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will likely be awhile before I have internet access again, so it may be a bit before the next chapter is up. That being said, I'll try to make it up to you with length, and possibly a sex scene. :)
> 
> Comments make my day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony (kind of) makes a choice and then Loki makes choices for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...oops? I am so so sorry this took so long. Real life got in the way. But I promise I have not forgotten about the story or you guys. So here's your chapter!

****

 After a major event in their lives, people start thinking of life in two distinct periods – the before and the after. These two periods are usually a study in opposites – good and bad, sad and happy, black and white.

Tony's major life event was Afghanistan.

The before went like this: Years of too many parties and not enough sleep. Months of women in his bed (because Obie didn't care) and passing out downstairs in the lab. Days of fame and money and never quite caring enough about anything. A lifetime of not knowing how good he had it.

The after went like this: Years of plastic smiles and press conferences that finally, actually meant something. Months of a fear of water and a choked out bitter laugh at his reflection. Days of loneliness and refusing to leave the tower unless he had to. A lifetime of being broken.

Tony's major life event was Afghanistan, but he had a feeling that he was about to have another one, and it's name was Loki.

 

 

*

 

Tony had been sitting at the bar since Pepper left, swirling the scotch in his glass mindlessly. The ice had melted and watered down the alcohol, but it didn’t matter - he hadn't taken a sip in over an hour. It wasn't his goal to get drunk tonight. He only had one thing- one god - on his mind at the moment.

He wasn't sure what he had hoped to gain from his talk with Pepper. She was the first one he had thought to call, and likely the only one who would have reacted so favorably toward the subject. There was always Rhodey, but while Rhodey was a good friend, he was a military man first. Telling him that Tony had just slept with public enemy number one and possibly planned to do so again might not go over so well. He didn't trust any of the Avengers enough to call them when he didn't even know what was going on in his own mind. They probably would have reacted worse than Rhodey – not only going after Loki through him, but also taking him to a cell as a traitor.

There was no one else he could call, so he had turned to his oldest and best friend. He had called Pepper. Maybe he had hoped for an affirmation from her, a benediction. Or maybe he had hoped she would yell at him and shake him by his shoulders until he came to his senses. Either way, he hadn't gotten what he needed to out of it. He was still stuck, sitting at the bar, staring down into a drink that had lost its flavor long ago. 

He knew what he was going to do. He had known it when he had woken up this morning, when Loki had given him the mirror. He had known it in the shower. He had known it in the meeting and when he had talked to Pepper and after Pepper left. He knew, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. After a few more minutes, he stood from his seat decisively. “Ah, fuck it.”

He walked slowly into his bedroom and shut the door behind him, waiting for the soft click of the latch before continuing. He plopped down on the edge of his bed and picked up the mirror that Loki had left for him. He stared at it, tracing the rounded edges with his calloused fingertips. Loki's words from earlier that day echoed in his mind, a firm reminder of what he was meant to do. _When you want to speak to me, all you need to do is look into this mirror and say my name._ Right. That sounded completely plausible. He rolled his eyes. Was the god just trolling him? Thor had mentioned something about him being a Trickster, after all. His own reflection stared back at him mockingly.

But what if it wasn't a trick? Nothing about last night had seemed like a joke – not even an elaborate cosmic prank. Loki had handled him so gently. No one would go that far for the sake of a joke. He had felt the emotion in Loki's hands as they touched him. Whatever last night had been, it had been real. He cradled the mirror in his hands carefully. Loki's name repeated itself like a mantra in his head, but he didn't know if he had the courage to voice it. What if he didn't come? What if he did? There were so many possibilities and he knew his mind couldn't even render them all. He inhaled deeply through his nose, then let out a whisper of a word. “Loki.”

For several moments there was silence, and he let his head drop – whether in relief or disappointment, he didn't know. Of course the god wouldn't show up just because he said his name into a mirror. That was merely a fairy-tale and he was a fool to have even tried it. He shook his head in dismay at his own behavior and opened the draw to the bedside table, laying the mirror in there before pushing it closed again. It's not like he really felt the need to keep it. He would get rid of it later. He just didn't want to bother with it right now, that was all. He might as well try to get some sleep; it's not like he would manage to get any work done tonight.

“Anthony.”

It was a marvel how a single word could simultaneously make him tense and relaxed, excited and afraid, cold and hot at the same time. A tingle went down his spine and he sat up straight. The cool voice came from the doorway but he didn't turn to look yet. He struggled to control his breathing – to make sure he didn't...He wasn't sure what. He wasn't sure if he was going to scream or cry or have JARVIS call for help or run into Loki's arms. He hadn't really planned for this. He exhaled slowly and turned around.

Loki was leaning leisurely against the door frame, long arms crossed across his chest and one eyebrow cocked inquisitively. “You called for me.”

Tony tried to summon some of the bravado that he usually held tightly over him like a second skin. “Yeah, I did. Loki. Er. Sir. Er. Hi.” 

Okay, so the bravado thing didn't go so well.

Loki smirked, but the expression was gentle. “You may call me by my name.” He considered for a moment. “Or by sir, if that makes you more comfortable.” He shrugged.

“Right. Loki. I think...Yeah, Loki.”

“Quite verbose tonight, aren't you? May I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry, I should have offered sooner.”

He gestured toward the bed, a clear invitation for the god to take his seat there. He didn’t sit, but he did walk into the room.

“No apology is needed. I realize that this is a stressful situation for you. You're anxious in my presence. Sit.”

He obeyed, gingerly sitting on the bed facing Loki.

“Yeah, well, I'm not exactly used to...” To what? A god? A dom? Feeling like a fish in the god damn desert with no idea how to get back to water? He didn't have the answer, so he let the sentence trail off with a wave of his hand.

“Again, it's alright. You have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you.” He grinned slightly. “At least not outside of any agreed upon parameters that you will thoroughly enjoy.”

Tony snorted out a short laugh. “I'm sure you understand why I have trouble believing that.”

He tutted in feigned disapproval. “Now, Anthony, I realize that I made such a show of trying to enslave your realm and all, but you surely know that I didn't intend anything to come of it. I was just bored. It gets so tedious, up in Asgard.”

Tony balked. “You mean you came to my planet and wreaked havoc because you were tired of playing with all your toys at home?”

“Yes.”

He laughed slightly hysterically. “People died, Loki. That goes beyond a bit of fun.”

Loki's tone turned serious and he shook his head minutely. “No, Anthony. I am very old by your standards. I doubt that you would be able to comprehend my age. I am very old, and I have done many things in my lifetime that I am not proud of. I have killed many people – some out of necessity, some out of revenge or jealousy, and yes, some just for fun. But no one on this planet has died by my hand, not in many millennium.”

“Of course they have! You killed Phil Coulson. I saw the camera footage. You fucking stabbed him!” His anger threatened to overwhelm him at the memory and he clenched his fists tightly at his side.

“Coulson? The man in the suit with the big gun?” He raised an eyebrow. “No, he isn't dead. My aim is impeccable and I didn't aim for any vital organs.”

“Of course he's dead. Fury told u-” He stopped mid-sentence, a horrifying realization sparking in his mind. “Fury. He wouldn't. Not about- Oh, that bastard. Are you sure that he wouldn't have died?”

“Quite sure. I didn't intend for the wound to be fatal, so it wasn't.”

“Son of a bitch.”

“I presume from your response that you were told that this man was deceased?”

“Yeah. By Fury. The big guy with the eye patch who barks orders at people.”

Loki wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Yes, I recall the man you're referring to.”

“He's the director – the guy in charge of SHIELD and the Avengers and all that.”

“It is foolish to have such an incompetent man leading one of your world's most powerful organizations.”

“I've been telling them that for years but they refuse to offer me the job.”

“Hah.”

The two lapsed into silence. They stared at each other, Tony especially searching Loki's gaze for something, though he wasn't sure what he hoped to find. Eventually, Loki broke the stillness in the air.

“Not that I'm in any way opposed, but did you have a reason for calling me here?”

Tony answered with the first thing that came to mind. “I don't know.”

“You don't know, or you don't want to admit it to yourself?”

“You sound like you have a theory,” he muttered, effectively side-stepping the question.

Loki allowed the maneuver to slide for the moment. “I do.” 

“Would you like to share with the class?”

While he didn’t understand the particulars of that metaphor, he understood its intended meaning well enough. 

“As you told me, it had been a long time since you had been with a skilled dom. While I did what I could for you last night, it was admittedly calm, and I would assume that you would be craving...more.”

He felt a shiver run through his entire body. “Oh.” After a long pause he grasped for words again. “More. Are you saying that you would uh...be willing to provide something like that?”

He held back a sharp smile. “Oh, yes. More than willing. My veins burn for you, Anthony.”

Tony tried to summon some of his usual bravado again to wrap around him like a cocoon. “Yeah? Then what’s stopping you?”

A smirk crept across Loki’s face, all lust and viciousness. Slowly, deliberately, he stared at Tony, flicking his gaze down and back up the length of his body. He snapped his fingers and both of their clothes disappeared, tucked into a hidden dimension for later retrieval. 

Tony’s breath hitched and he curled a bit tighter into himself as a defense against what he told himself was the cold. “Can you do that little trick with anyone? That’d be pretty damn convenient at Miss America competitions, you know.”

Loki ignored his attempts at wit, brushing them off for what they were - vain attempts to divert the pressured feeling of submission with humor. He also knew that that was not what Tony needed, and it certainly wasn’t what either of them wanted, despite what Tony might think in the moment. He stalked toward the man and climbed onto the bed. He crawled up and over Tony until he was directly on top of him, their faces almost touching.

Their lips sat suspended only an inch away from each other, Tony’s parted and full. His eyelids fell until they were hooded and his breath left him in shuddering gasps. He could feel the warmth of Loki’s breath against his cheek.

“Do you want this, Anthony?” He cupped a gentle hand over his jaw and caressed the side of his neck carefully.

Tony took a deep breath and forced his lungs to hold it for as long as they could, desperate for something to hold on to, something to stop him from falling so fast, but all his old defenses were slowly crumbling. His towers were reduced to rubble. He wasn’t sure that he minded. He exhaled in a whisper of “Please, sir.”

Loki’s reaction was immediate. He reached around to grab Tony’s hair at the base of his neck. He jerked, and crashed their mouths together in a violent mockery of kissing, all harsh edges and sharp bites. Tony moaned beneath him and he pulled to the side with a breathy laugh. 

“Good. Because I intend to take you apart.”

Tony whimpered under him, falling down into subspace far more quickly than he wanted to admit to himself.

Loki moved down to suck and nip at his neck, breathing into his ear. “Do you want to be bound?”

The world was spinning around him already and it was hard to think. “Whatever you want, sir.”

And it was the truth. He didn’t care about the details now, didn’t care about safe words or limits; all he cared about right now was pleasing Loki. 

“Hmm. If I leave your hands free, can I trust you to keep them where I tell you to?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then I’ll leave you unbound for now. But know that if you disobey me, you will be punished.”

He barely held back a moan at that prospect. “Understood, sir.”

“Good boy.”

And that’s when the talking stopped. Loki grasped his jaw firmly and bit hard into his neck into spaces that had only been nipped at before, causing Tony to let out a noise that was something between a whimper and a scream. He thrashed to the side but didn’t try to throw the god off, only bucked up against him. Loki chuckled and trailed one hand down his chest and over his ribs, his nails digging in just the wrong side of too hard and continued down to his thighs. 

He brought his head down to follow, his tongue flicking across and then lapping at each nipple in turn so that Tony writhed beneath him in desperation for more. Tony put his hands in his lover’s hair instinctively and Loki stopped what he was doing to look up sharply at him.

“Hands above your head.”

Tony shivered in reaction to the cold voice but obeyed instantly. He couldn’t even chide himself for it; he was too lost in the pleasure of submission. 

Loki continued his downward path, stopping to suck lightly at Tony’s hip bones while his strong fingers kneaded at his thighs. He brushed a hand tortuously gently over his straining cock and Tony let out a sound that could only be described as a whine. Loki grinned against his skin, then moved down to kiss at his thighs, nipping at them the same way he had done to his neck earlier. His face was so near to his erection and he briefly considered giving him that gift, but no, not tonight. He hadn't earned that yet. Instead, he teasingly placed a single kiss on the head and then moved back to watch him buck up in frustration.

He whimpered and whined, his body moving of its own accord, but his hands didn’t stray from where he had placed them earlier, where he had been told to keep them. Loki smiled at that, pleased with how well he had listened. Time for a reward, then. He made a quick motion to coat his hand in a warm gel and brought it down around Tony’s cock, sliding down and back up again with a nonchalance that was not matched by Tony’s reaction. He gasped and bucked up into his grip, nearly but not quite forgetting not to move his arms. Loki continued to stroke him in smooth movements that threatened to bring him quickly over the edge but never managed. 

“P-please, sir.”

Loki hummed and sped up his movements. “Please what?”

“Please let me come, oh god, please, please.” 

He laughed. “No. You do not come until I say you do, until I wish it.”

Tony threw his head back in frustration while moaning with pleasure from the statement. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you?”

“Thank you for using me for your own pleasure, sir. Want to please you, sir.”

Loki growled his approval at the statement and removed his hand, drawing another needy whimper from the man beneath him. He motioned again to gather more lube on his fingers and moved down beneath Tony’s balls to rub gently around his rim. Tony gasped and grit his teeth in his attempts not to move, not to plead for more. As a reward, Loki pressed one finger lightly just inside his entrance, pulling back out before repeating the motion, going a bit farther each time. He eventually made it all the way in and added another finger, scissoring them to open the man beneath him more fully. Then he grinned and angled his fingers perfectly to rub up against Tony’s prostate.

He bucked up so hard that he nearly forced Loki’s fingers out of him, but Loki used his other hand to press his hips back down onto the bed. There would be fingerprint shaped bruises there tomorrow, but for the moment, neither of them cared. He squeezed his cock again and gave two quick jerks, just enough to encourage the frenzy that Tony was already drowning in. He pressed a third finger inside of him, moving that around as well, making sure he was fully prepared. Then he coated his own length with fluid and lined himself up between Tony’s legs. 

“Do you want it, Anthony? Do you want to feel me inside of you?”

That was his cue to beg, and he took the invitation gladly. “Oh god, yes, please, sir, oh yes yes yes, please, please. Please take me, please fuck me, please make me yours oh-”

Loki pushed in all in one thrust, not giving him any time to adjust. He had prepared him well for this very purpose and he pulled out and pushed back in again, taking his own pleasure from the pliant body beneath him. He grabbed Tony’s ankles and pulled his legs up so that they were perpendicular to his torso. “Hold them.”

Tony obeyed wordlessly, clasping his hands firmly behind his knees, a whine coming out of his throat as the change in position allowed Loki’s cock to go even deeper inside of him. Loki moaned as well and continued thrusting, increasing both his pace and his intensity. Both of their breaths came out in harsh pants. Loki angled himself to hit Tony’s prostate, making the man moan nearly continuously beneath him. He leaned down to hiss in his ear.

“You’re mine, Anthony. You’re mine, and this is what you are good for - to serve me, to please me. You are here, receiving pleasure being I allow it, because I want it to be so. You would not be getting a damn thing otherwise. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir, oh god, ye-” His words were cut off by a particularly vicious thrust and he went back to his moans, scrunching his eyelids tightly closed to avoid the tears threatening to rise to the surface.

“That’s a good boy, such a good little pet.”

He brought his hand up to grasp Tony’s cock again, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. He continued the movements, gritting his own teeth at the sensations. Tony’s member was pulsing in his hand and his ass was gripping his own cock tightly.

“Please, please sir, may I come for you, please.”

“No.”

“Please, oh god, please, I have to, please.”

“No.”

He picked up the pace even more, his thrusts growing sharper and more erratic, pounding into the body beneath him. “Now, Anthony.”

His mouth opened in a soundless scream and he writhed against the bed, his orgasm shooting through him like fire racing through his body. He had never felt anything so intense and he did cry now, trying to deal with the feeling. Loki thrust a few more times and then came as well, his warm come filling Tony. He stayed still for a moment and then pulled out, waving a hand to clean the two of them immediately. 

Then he lay down beside Tony and pulled him over close, wrapping his arms around him. Tony pressed his face into his chest, the tears drying up almost immediately. Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s sweat drenched hair, soothing him. They lay there with each other for a long time, Loki muttering into Tony's shoulder.

“I’ve got you, Anthony. You’re fine. I’m right here.”

Tony eventually answered in a whisper. “Loki…”

Loki hummed in response, but closed his eyes when Tony didn’t say anything back. Neither of them would speak again until the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please, leave me comments. I'm especially really hesitant about the sex scene, so your opinions on it would be incredibly helpful. Thanks!


End file.
